An Unlikely Love Story
by Coneflower Adams
Summary: Lots of fluffy and angsty ficlets dedicated to the weirdest Evo ‘ship – Wanda and Toad! Ficlet five Wanda gives Todd a surprise.
1. Flowers

_Title: An Unlikely Love Story _

_Author: Coneflower Adams _

_Rating: K+ _

_Summary: Lots of fluffy and angsty ficlets dedicated to the weirdest Evo 'ship – Wanda and Toad!_

* * *

**Flowers**

"What are these for?" Wanda asked, looking uncertain at the crimson daisies she had just taken from Toad's offering hand.

Todd shrugged a shoulder, averting his eyes to the floor. "I was walking back from the convenient store - well, hopping back when no one was lookin'. Anyway, I saw these flowers and they made me think of you. I picked some for you, yo." He finally looked her in the eye, hope and fear etched on his face. Hope that she'd accept the flowers; fear that she'd rip them to shreds and hex him into a wall.

For a moment, Wanda just stared at the small bouquet of crimson red, bewildered. "No one has given me flowers before." Todd's eyebrows raised a little. She touched the long, slender petals delicately. "They're beautiful." A small, rare smile crossed her lips. "Thank you, Todd."

A wide smile split Todd's face. Seeing Wanda happy made him happy, and her not hexing him into oblivion for a small, kind gesture thrilled him to no end.


	2. Rainbow

_Writer note: This ficlet is way too fluffy, but reading fluff never killed anyone...yet :P_

**Rainbow**

"Man, if it rains anymore, the whole city of Bayville will be flooded," Lance commented as he absently strummed his guitar.

"Isn't it great?" Todd exclaimed as he walked through the front door dripping wet. He'd been outside playing in the rain for days and loving every minute of it.

"EW!" Pietro made a disgusted face. "Stop dripping your gross pond water on the carpet."

In response, Todd shook his head sending droplets flying from his hair at Pietro and Lance, which received annoyed comments as they vacated the room – much to Todd's delight.

"Hey!" Todd heard a female voice off to the side of him. He turned to find Wanda sitting in front of the bay window behind the couch wiping her face with her fingers.

"Sorry, cuddlebumps. Didn't see you there."

"Here." Wanda picked up a dirty shirt off the floor and tossed it at him. "Dry off."

Todd caught the shirt. "Thanks, cuddles." He wiped his face, over his hair, then glanced at Wanda. Her back was against the side of the bay window frame, eyes staring out at the falling rain. Todd dropped the shirt where he stood, and stepped over to her.

"Don't like the rain?"

Wanda sighed, but kept her gaze looking out. "I'm not sure how I feel about it. The rain reminds me too much of myself for some reason."

Todd frowned. He hated when Wanda was in her dreary moods, which was far too often. The rare small smile he saw her show was like a ray of sunshine. At that thought, the rain began to slack and there was a small break in the clouds. The sun shone through the break, casting a spotlight on the ground. The clouds rolled off some more revealing more of the sun's light.

"What is that?" Wanda suddenly asked. Todd looked out the window to where she was pointing.

"Oh, that's a rainbow," Todd answered her nonchalantly. When Wanda looked at him blankly, he asked, "You've never seen a rainbow?" She shook her head. "Not even as a kid?"

"I don't remember very many things as a child before the asylum," she replied, sullenly.

Todd looked at her sadly.

"It's getting brighter," Wanda said. "Toad," she growled when he reached for her hand.

"You have to go outside to get the full experience, yo."

Wanda glared, but followed him out the front door anyway. The sun had pulled through the clouds even more helping it create a rainbow that spanned across the sky. Wanda looked up, wide-eyed and amazed by the sight.

"All that I missed," she murmured to herself, but loud enough for Todd to hear.

Todd smiled up at her. "You don't have to miss it anymore."


	3. Radiance

_Writer note: This ficlet is based on my story "Tonda Lesley Tolensky" where Wanda and Todd have a daughter. This takes place while Wanda is pregnant. Anyroad, bring on the fluff!_

**Radiance**

I love watching Wanda sleep. Before we got married, I'd sneak into her room at night. Sometimes I'd get caught by one of the guys. They'd call me creepy then throw me against the wall. But I don't have to worry about that anymore. Watching Wanda sleep is legal in this house now.

Wanda is seven months pregnant with my kid. It was all unplanned, really, but I'm happy that it happened. I get to be with the one person I care about most in the world.

She's beautiful when she's awake, but there's just something special about her when she sleeps. I'm not good with describing things, but I guess I could try. Wanda is as radiant as that Snow White chick with her dark hair scattered over the white pillow case. I can almost see a light shining on her.

She tosses a little before her hand rest on her growing belly. I love the way she holds her belly, protective and all. She had her doubts about being a mom, but these moments really show how much she wants our kid.

Awake or asleep, Wanda is living radiance.


	4. Staring Contest

**Stare**

It gets pretty boring at the Brotherhood house, especially for Todd. You can only catch flies or watch TV with Blob so much before getting antsy.

On this particular day, not only is Todd bored, but Wanda is too. So bored that she's watching TV with Blob. "Is there anything else on besides this?" she asked as Jerry Springer played on the television.

"This is my favorite show!" Blob retorted, munching on a hamburger.

Wanda rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically. She glanced around the room, her gaze falling on Todd squatting by the couch. She wouldn't usually coincide with Todd (since he bugs her enough for the both of them), but the idea in her head is too good to pass up.

"Hey Toad," she said and Todd turned to face her. "Want to have a staring contest?"

Todd's surprised look suddenly changed into a mischievous grin. "Like I'd miss staring into those beautiful dark eyes of yours."

Wanda stood and headed toward the kitchen with Todd hopping behind her. "How about we make this interesting?" she asked as they sat down on opposite sides of the kitchen table.

"What do you have in mind, cuddlebumps?"

"Whoever loses has to do the winners bidding."

Todd quirked an eyebrow. "I know exactly what I want."

"We'll see who the loser is here," Wanda replied, knowingly.

"Bring it on, baby cakes!"

Wanda counted to 3. Immediately, they began the staring contest. At first Wanda had a very intense look on her face like she wanted to blast Todd across the kitchen. Todd, however, only smirked at her. It was weird having Wanda willingly let him stare into her eyes, but Todd was loving it and so far he was winning!

After a minute though, Wanda's intense look started to melt. Her eyes grew softer and more playful as her lips curled into a lop-sided smile. She raised a hand to her mouth, and began sucking seductively on her finger.

Todd noticed what she was doing. It was throwing off his concentration so much, he almost blinked and looked down. It didn't help when she started to moan. "Is it getting hot in here?" he asked, tugging at his collar.

"Is it?" Wanda asked in a deep, alluring voice.

Todd literally jumped out the chair when he felt Wanda's foot touch his. Immediately, Wanda popped up. "I win!"

Todd froze, realizing what just happened. "Oh man, you played dirty!"

"I know it would work," Wanda replied in triumph. "Now for my request."

Todd frowned then replied dejectedly, "What do you want?"

"I'd like to see this place cleaned up and the holes covered."

"As you wish." Todd started to slink away, shoulders hunched. He couldn't believe Wanda would play dirty like that!

The sight of Todd walking away so crestfallen finally caught Wanda's attention, and she felt sorry for him. It was sort of mean to cheat like that. They were 'bad guys', but not that bad, really. At least, not to each other.

"Toad, wait." He turned at Wanda's voice. A small smile crossed her lips. "What would you have asked for?"

Todd shrugged a shoulder. "Taking you out on a date crossed my mind, but I was going to just ask if you'd start calling me 'Todd' instead of 'Toad'."

If Wanda felt sorry for him before, she felt down right bad now. She couldn't ever remember calling Todd by his given name, and never really thought calling him 'Toad' was a big deal. Everyone did it. But it must be a big deal with him, at least for her to call him by his given name.

"How about I give you a consolation prize?"

"Like what?" Todd asked, curiously.

She couldn't believe she was about to do this willingly, but seeing him so sad moved her. "Close you eyes."

Todd did so. He waited anxiously for whatever Wanda had, even if it was a hex into the wall. What he didn't expect was a hand on one of his cheeks and soft lips on another. He almost got too excited to enjoy the feel of her lips on his skin. In a moment, it was over. He opened his eyes to see Wanda smiling at him.

"How about we clean this place together, Todd?"


	5. Todd Jr

**Todd Jr.**

One day Wanda came home with a surprise for Todd.

"Whatcha got there, snookums?"

"A surprise for you," Wanda replied, opening the box she was holding.

"Oh, yeah?" Todd's face lit up. A whole bunch of scenarios ran through his head, most of which involved the bedroom and food.

Wanda pulled her hand out with her fist closed. Todd looked at her hand curiously and a bit disappointed. But when she opened her hand, Todd's face broke out into a bright smile. There sitting in Wanda's palm was a little green tree frog.

"You got me a tree frog!" Todd exclaimed. He reached out to pet the little frog with the tip of his finger.

Wanda smiled. "I named it Todd Jr."


End file.
